


The Fun Begins

by unholy_this



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, F/M, You've been warned, there's no fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholy_this/pseuds/unholy_this
Summary: Prompt from eminem704: Can you do a story with DarkEmma before Hook realizes he is also a dark one? Can it be non-con even though we all know Hook loves Emma?(Since I actually ship those two, I had to twist things a lot and make Emma be completely out of control of the darkness, because, well…  Set a little after 5x02)





	The Fun Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eminem704](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminem704/gifts).



> I hope you'll like it, friend! ;)

Killian used to stay a lot on deck and listen to the surrounding sounds - the mast creaking, the waves hitting the hull, the seagulls flying around whenever they were close to the shore - and let himself relax. Sometimes, however, the pain was too much to be soothed by mere sounds.

Today was such a time.

He gripped the rail tight, the knuckles on his hand going white and his head stubbornly not getting lighter no matter how many bottles he emptied. He was starting to wonder when he’d become so tolerant to alcohol. He was never a light drinker, but he had lost count of how much he had drunk that day, and by now he _should_ have been drunk.

Yet his eyes were sharp and he was conscious of every thought he made. Every painful thought that threatened to rip him apart - Emma looking at him blankly, her eyes full of lust but void of the love she’d professed to him right before she was taken away…

He let his head drop down and stared blankly at the water.  The sun had set hours ago but he wasn’t feeling sleepy, or even a little tired at all. He dreaded going to sleep and the nightmares his mind would bring on him the moment he lay down and closed his eyes.

“Thoughtful, are we?”

He whipped his head around at the sound of Emma’s voice. No, he reminded himself, that was not Emma. The coldness in it, the unwavering tone… it might sound like her, but it wasn’t.

He stared back at her. She was standing straight again, her hands behind her back and her feet crossed.

_Not Emma_ , he thought again. She uncrossed her feet to start walking towards him. He didn’t move, only looked at her stiff form as she approached him. He started to feel his heart beat faster despite himself.

She raised her hand to touch his chest when she reached him. “You left in a haste today,” she said.

He moved slightly to the side, away from her touch. “There was nothing left to do.”

“Wasn’t there?” Her cold eyes looked up at him, her hand still reaching for his chest. “My offer still stands, you know.”

“I told you Swan, I’m not-”

“Yes, yes, you did,” she interrupted him, finally touching him after cornering him. “But I don’t understand why. You weren’t like this before.”

“Neither were you,” he managed in a low voice. “This isn’t you…”

“Really?” she quipped, looking down at her hand on his chest and licking her lips. “What am I?”

Killian panted, his heart racing from her touch and his mind from the fear. “You were… trusting, in me. You would tell me what happened…”

She looked back up at him, her cold stare sending shivers down his spine. “So do you want me to be like before? Is that all you want?” she whispered.

He closed his eyes. “Emma… stop.” He opened them again, and his mind stopped at the view in front of him. Standing in front of him was Emma in her pink dress, her soft golden hair pulled back in a low ponytail, and her face almost back to the soft one he was used to look at. Almost.

“Is that better?” she said, her voice having gone immediately softer as well.

Killian stayed frozen, looking her up and down. He didn’t move when she leaned in, only closed his eyes when her lips touched his. It was as soft as he remembered it, with only a small portion of something else lingering… he guessed it was the Darkness running through her veins as he pulled back a little.

She didn’t give him the space. She put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him forward, pushing her lips harder on his. He tried to turn his head, but her grip was firm, so he simply pulled his lips closed until she started biting down on them.

“Stop,” he said softly against her demanding lips. “Please, Emma-”

He didn’t finish, because right then Emma used the chance to roll her tongue inside his mouth. He let out a grunt and helplessly kept trying to pull away. She let go of his lips to leave kisses across his cheek until her lips reached his ear.

“Look,” she whispered and pushed her body against his, “this is going to happen whether you want it or not.”

His eyes shot open. “What?” he said breathlessly.

“So maybe you’d make this easier for yourself and let go. Perhaps you’ll even enjoy it this way.” She pulled back, and a dark smile adorned her lips. She still looked like his Emma but her expression was anything but.

“Emma…” He shook his head.

“Shut up.”

He suddenly felt something wrap around his wrists. As he looked down, he saw it was a piece of rope, and right then he was being pulled by magic to the mast. He fell on his ass and felt his wrists being pulled behind him, more rope securing them around the mast. He tried to pull his left arm free of the brace, but something - probably magic - was keeping it in place.

Killian panted and looked up. Emma was approaching him carefully, her dark smile still on and her eyes flashing in the moonlight.

“Emma, please…”

She ignored him as she reached him, going down on her knees over his crotch.

Killian felt his heartbeat and his breathing go even faster and thrashed against his bindings, but when Emma’s fingers touched his face, he froze.

“You’re mine,” she said, and he couldn’t tell who that voice belonged to anymore.

He found himself unable to move as Emma lowered her hands and unzipped his pants, but he flinched when he felt her hand wrap around his member.

“No,” he breathed, trying to move away.

“Yes,” Emma whispered against his lips before kissing them again.

“No! Please!” he said again, turning his head away. Emma didn’t seem to mind, as she continued to kiss his face wherever she could. Slowly, she started rubbing.

He groaned in despair. “Emma, please! Stop,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady as he felt his body respond to her touch.

She didn’t say a word, only continued her ministrations. Her free hand went up, and without even using her fingers, she slowly opened his shirt with magic and exposed his chest.

“Emma…” he tried again, but his voice was growing weaker. She turned her head and found his lips again. This time it took him longer to turn away.

“Come on,” she said softly and started rubbing harder.

His breathing went even faster when he finally felt hard. He looked down and saw his erection emerge through the opening in his underwear.

“Please,” he tried one last time. He felt a tear form in his eye.

Emma kept rubbing, even though he was fully hard and ready against his wish. Her hand having gone slack, he dared hope that was all Emma wanted this time.

Until she raised her free hand and he saw a big ring appear in it. He opened his eyes wide when he registered its size and started thrashing against his bindings again.

“No!”

Emma didn’t speak, she simply lowered her hand and masterfully placed the ring on his erection, pushing it down to the root. From the first moment it made him feel uncomfortable.

“No…” he said again.

“This will keep you hard for me,” Emma said coldly and raised her skirts. Killian tried to pull away helplessly, looking away from her face, but with her hand around him and his legs between hers there wasn’t much he could do. So Emma lowered herself on him, and for one horrible moment, Killian felt good.

He looked up at Emma again and felt his tear fall. Her face now… she was his Emma again, with the same face she would have every time they’d made love to each other. She leaned her head back as she moaned in pleasure, her hands going up and down his chest.

He felt more tears come as he watched her lower herself on his erection again and again, her moans growing louder by the moment.

She then brought her hand to her hair, releasing them from the ponytail and letting them fall free on her shoulders. She leaned forward, making a soft sound as the movement caused Killian’s erection to hit her spot and stayed there. She thrashed above him, the movement making her hair brush his exposed chest, and Killian could do nothing but watch as she pleasured herself on him.

“Emma,” he almost whimpered.

She moaned, then leaned her head forward a little to leave a kiss on his temple, her hair falling down around her. “Yes?” she said breathlessly.

“Take the ring off.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes.” His voice was weak.

Emma didn’t say anything, he just barely saw her lips form a smile through her soft locks. She moved her head and kissed him again. His body was too slow to respond, so he stayed there without kissing her back or closing his eyes. She then leaned back a little and clicked his hook off its brace. She brought it to her chest, touching the pointy end on the edge of the fabric.

With her breaths deep and slow, she closed her eyes and moved the hook down as it ripped her dress apart.

“Don’t you wish that was you doing it?” she said, eyes still closed. She opened them after ripping her whole dress apart, then took the straps off her shoulders and threw the ruined cloth to the side. Now completely bare above him, she leaned forward, touched her breasts to his chest and kissed him.

Killian closed his eyes in horror, tears falling through his closed eyelids.

“Please, stop,” he whispered shakily against her lips, but she didn’t seem to mind. She kept moving down on him, kissing him fiercely and touching his bare chest as if he hadn’t said a thing.

Killian let out a soft whimper. The ring was beginning to hurt really bad.

Emma’s moan was one of pleasure instead, as she leaned back a little and his erection hit her spot again. She stayed there, shaking with pleasure as she touched his head with her hands and dragged it to her breasts. Killian could feel his tears wetting her skin, but he couldn’t see her reaction, only feel her body move up and down, as well as vibrate from the sounds she made.

“Please!” he tried again when he felt his climax coming. “Please, I don’t want it to be like this…” his voice trailed off as a sob escaped him.

“Shut up,” Emma whispered and kept moving, her hands brushing through his hair. With a soft whimper and his shoulders shaking, Killian finally came. He heard Emma’s loud and high-pitched moan as his release filled her, and her fingers grabbed his hair strongly, causing him more pain.

He finally broke down and started crying against her. Emma seemed to ignore him as she kept pleasuring herself on him, yelling in pleasure, throwing her head back and her body shaking from her orgasm.

He could swear he’d blacked out then, for the next thing he remembered was Emma calmly leaning down on him and kissing his unresponding lips. He looked at her through his tears. She looked so pleased and full of lust, and again her eyes looked void of any feeling for him.

At that moment he thought that, whatever had happened that made her this way, he probably deserved it. He couldn’t remember, but he couldn’t shake the thought that it had probably been his fault that the Darkness had changed her so much.

She leaned forward, her breasts hard on his chest and her lips at his ear.

“Do you love me?” she whispered. Killian felt a shiver run down his spine. “If you tell me you don’t love me, I will let you go.”

She moved back to look into his eyes, her palms touching his face and her lips forming a smile. Killian felt devastated, not knowing what to do. Damned if he told her “I love you”, damned if he told her the opposite.

A tear ran down his cheek, and Emma wiped it away with her thumb.

“I loved you,” he whispered.

At that, Emma’s face fell. Her hands went slack on his face and he wanted to pull away, but he felt like her scrutiny was freezing him in place. Eventually, she let her hands fall down.

She stood up on her feet and looked down at him. With a flick of her wrist, she was back to her former clothing and hairstyle. She stared at him, and he couldn’t understand what emotion was hiding behind her eyes. She looked sad, but he couldn’t tell for sure. She flicked her wrist one final time, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke at the same time his wrists were set free.

With a weak grunt, he removed the ring from his still erect member and let out a shaky breath as it went flaccid. He put on his pants and buttoned half of his shirt, but stayed there leaning on the mast, trying to calm himself down.

That wasn’t Emma. It couldn’t have been. That creature just _raped_ him… and he couldn’t help feeling sorry for her. The Darkness had twisted her mind too much, he had to help her… even if she showed signs that she didn’t want their help. And he couldn’t shake the thought that it had all been his fault.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” he whispered to the void.

He could only hope she would forgive him one day.


End file.
